quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronon dampener
Chronon dampeners are Chronon-based technology developed by Monarch Solutions. Mechanics Chronon dampeners were designed to nullify the abilities of Chronon active individuals, preventing them from using powers with the exception of their ability to move and function within Zero State environments. Dampeners are primarily defensive in their operation, working to nullify the far reaching abilities of Shifters, who exist within Zero State environments like the End of Time.Chronon Disrupted Wave Function Subjects, AKA "Shifters" Effects When activated Chronon dampeners create a spherical barrier that destroys free-floating Chronon particles within the spheres influence. The size of the spheres appears largely dependent on user input from a laptop attached the spire. Individuals hypersaturated with Chronon particles, be they Shifters are not, cannot enter an area where a Chronon dampener is active without losing their abilities. In addition, they made also experience physical pain or something akin to nausea. However, Shifters may potentially cease to exist if they enter the dampener's sphere of influence because their wave function will collapse within the effected area. Because technology created by Monarch Solutions can be negatively effected by the Chronon dampeners, stutterproofing systems were created to allow Monarch Security to work in areas where dampeners are active without being hindered by the machine. Gameplay Chronon dampeners are foreshadowed in the first act of Quantum Break, but not officially introduced until the first act of act three. Whenever Chronon dampeners are active in an environment, it effectively nullifies the player character's Time Powers so that they cannot use their abilities. While only a temporary handicap, Chronon dampeners can create a disadvantage for the player in an environment full of active enemies. Disarming the Chronon dampener before or inside combat arenas will allow the player to combat enemies more effectively. History Events of Quantum Break The Chronon dampener was still in its prototype stages when Monarch Solutions began field-testing them.Monarch Technology Timeline During the events of October 2016, the Mark I version of the dampener following the creation of the Fracture on October 9th, 2016, was put into active use.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment During the earliest part of Monarch Security's raid on Riverport University, a Chronon dampener was situated near the parking garage of the University.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 2: Return to the University A version of Jack Joyce from the future of October 10, 2016 returned to the morning of October 9th, 2016 to prevent the death of William Joyce. He inadvertently aided the past version of himself when he short-circuited the Chronon dampener by unplugging it from power grid of the University.Note Regarding Chronon Dampener At the time, the past version of himself had barely recognized the signs that the dampener was active before the power surge that caused a campus-wide blackout disabled the machine.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase Before entering the Ground Zero area in the Industrial Area, a inactive Chronon dampener was situated outside the chain Before using the Monarch time machine on October 10th, 2016, Jack's first encounter with the Chronon dampener was inside the Monarch Research Facility during his search for Dr. Sofia Amaral.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility Realizing that the machine was draining the Chronon energy from his body, he was quick to shut the machine off, which resulted in the immediate restoration of his abilities. When Monarch Security was made aware of his presence inside the facility, a Chronon dampener was used in an effort to weaken him as he got closer to Monarch Mansion where the Monarch gala was being held. Despite the efforts of Monarch Security, Jack was able to disable the machine and enter the gala to kidnap Dr. Amaral.Quantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 2: Monarch Gala Following the death of Beth Wilder, Jack Joyce entered Monarch HQ with the intention of taking the Countermeasure from their headquarters.Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 1: Monarch HQ In one instance, Jack faced a wounded Liam Burke, who used the Chronon dampener in an attempt to gain an advantage over Jack. During their fight, his Chronon harness was damaged and Jack was able to disable the dampener before entering the CFR Chamber to take the Countermeasure. Gallery |-|Act 2= Industrial_Area-19.png|An inactive Chronon dampener Industrial_Area-31.png |-|Act 3= Jack_Joyce_(Act_3)-07.png|Jack reacts to the effects of the Chronon dampener in the Monarch Research Facility. Chronon_Dampener-02.png|The sphere of an active Chronon dampener outside the Monarch Research Facility Chronon_Dampener-03.jpg References Category:Quantum Break Category:Lore in Quantum Break Category:Chronon Technology Category:Chronon Category:Gameplay